Simple Smiles
by ZaylaMoon
Summary: Ginny talks to Harry early one morning, will be very fluffy eventually. Fluff is good.
1. Default Chapter

AN- OOC-ness is intentional. Please no flames for that, those that are received will be used to roast marshmallows over, which will then e stuffed in a York Peppermint patty, to my culinary delight. Other tibits of advice and encouragement, and if you're generous, praise, are greatly appreciated by this poor little potter fan.. which brings me to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that wonderful treat is given to Ms. Rowling, whom I absolutely adore and cherish and would NEVER steal from.*creeps up behind her attempting to steal Harry, but is foiled by the fact that there are alarms everywhere* However, the plot is my own, as corny as it is. I'm a fluff at heart, and put myself into the fluffy situation. Haha. Enjoy if you will, and feed my marshmallow and york fetish if you don't.  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs, expecting it to be empty. It was pretty early after all. But there he was sitting in a corner, doing his homework. It looked like he'd been out all night, doing lord knows what, but there he was. She paused on the stairs before stepping into the room, searching for the courage to go talk to him. Making up her mind she stepped into the room.  
  
He didn't even look up.  
  
She walked across the room to him, still no reaction. She kept going until she was directly behind him, with still no reaction.  
  
"Good Morning"  
  
Ok. That got his attention. His head snapped up, and Ginny could see he had bag under his eyes. But his eyes were beautiful, so intense, calculating. If only he would smile more, he'd hardly smiled since Cedric died.  
  
He relaxed when he saw it was just her, and gave her a small smile. "Good morning, if you could call it that." He smirked. He must be really tired.  
  
"Are you ok?" Okay, that was a dumb question to ask. He's never 'ok', he's Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived, and who also had He-who-must-not-be-named chasing after him, trying to kill him and anyone he was close to. That defiantly doesn't fall under the category of 'ok'. "Besides the obvious." Oh that was SO much better. Why was she constantly putting her foot in her mouth around him?  
  
"Besides the obvious? What obvious? The fact I haven't slept much, or my wonderful little 'stalker' if you could call him that." His voice dripped with sarcasm on the last bit as his face contorted into a grimace. "Besides those, yeah, I'm ok."  
  
"Ok, so it was a stupid question.What're you doing?" Ginny racked her brain, searching for something to talk to him about, just so she could hear him talk.  
  
"Potions homework. I just finished Transfiguration and Defense. Got back too late from practice." He yawned, almost as if to emphasize his point, and then grinned. "Ironic isn't it? I can survive all these attacks from Voldemort, but the work load here is killing me."  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is rather ironic. I take it Ron's not up?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, haven't been up there since.about 3. He wasn't up then. Sleeping like a baby, making funny noises too." Harry grinned. He liked giving Ginny bit of blackmail. It always served for interesting arguments between her and Ron. He longer was certain who he liked more, his best friend, or his best friend's little sister.  
  
"Any thing I can help you with on that?" Ginny asked, motioning towards the homework. She knew the answer was probably no. Oh how she HATED being younger.  
  
"Not really. I'm just about done." He picked up his quill and wrote a few more lines, then put everything in his bag. "Don't tell Hermione, but I'm not sure what that was I just wrote."  
  
Ginny laughed. Hermione was becoming even more obsessive about grades, OWLS were coming up for the famous trio a lot quicker than she had hoped, and she was going frantic with her study sessions and charts. Harry's frequent absences due to Quidditch did little to prevent them, only aggravated her and sent her into a 'if you don't study you'll fail' speech that could incite most of the house to work. But it was rather funny in a way.  
  
Harry looked down at his watch, and then frowned as he remembered it still didn't work, and wasn't likely to start up again. "What times is it?" "An hour before breakfast." She grinned, an idea! "Want to play a bit of wizards chess? You actually have a chance of winning with me.."  
  
"Sure, it's not like I'm going to sleep for just an hour anyways."  
  
The pair settled down for the game, talking and laughing companionably, hardly noticing as their housemates slowly trickled down the stairs. 


	2. Breakfast

AN- another chapter!  GO ME!  I have become a review fanactic, feed my fetish!  I LIKE REVIEWS!  Mwha.  I need at least one more review before the next chapter will be out!  Bow down to my minor OOC-ness.  More fluff IS to come, and I have no clue what POV this is.  It changes almost at random.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter, wait, I DO own my horse (who's name is Harry Potter) but the books and all rights to them, nope, sorry.  Don't own those ones.  Wish I did, 'fraid I don't.  Bow down to her Majesty Rowling, creator of my number one fetish.  Oh thou art wonderful..*bows down*

Strange person comes in with a stick and begins poking Zayla.

Buzz off!  The poke wars ended ages ago!

The strange person continues.

STOP AND I'LL GIVE YOU CHEESE!

Strange person stops and is given a mouse trap with cheese.

*evil cackle*

Strange person walks away eating cheese but nursing sore fingers.

Do not poke me!  MWHA!!

Yes, yes, onwards onwards onwards…READ!

**Chapter 2**

Harry moved the last piece into position.  "Check Mate." He grinned, he rarely on at chess, not with Ron as his usual playing partner.  Ginny let loose an interesting stream of curses, none of which affect him, but did turn his knight, (which he had used for the check mate) bright purple.  He raised an eyebrow and a small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.  Maybe she was a bit more of a spitfire than he'd thought!

"Ah, not bad Harry!  You DO know how to play!"  Ron had walked in at some point, unnoticed.  His comment caused Ginny to jump about an inch off her seat, much to Ron's amusement.  She turned almost as scarlet as the banners on the walls, perhaps from embarrassment from her loss?  Or maybe something more.  Harry didn't want to get his hopes up though.  They'd been dashed too frequently.

"I don't know about you too, but I'm going for breakfast, don't suppose you'd know if Hermione came down yet?  Or were you too absorbed in your game to notice?"  Ron's teasing smirk was unmistakable.  "Watch out Harry, she hates losing, the rest of your pieces could be various colors by the end of the day."

Ginny mumbled something under her breath, which sounded remarkable akin to 'Stupid git of a brother'.  "Play again?"  Ron was right, she HATED losing, even if it was to Harry.  Ron beat her way too often.  His queen still had a tinge of pink to her, though he would argue she didn't.  For that matter, the knights were a bit green as well..

"He wasn't kidding.."  Harry grinned.  "Sure.  It's still early enough.  See if you can win this time eh?"  He began to reset the board, turning his knight back to its original white color.  "Would you like to go first this time?"  She nodded and he turned the board around.

The game ended about fifteen minutes after breakfast had begun.  Ginny put the set away, leaving the pieces in their array of colors (she had lost again) and practically dragged Harry to the Great Hall.

"THERE you two are!"  Hermione ran up to them as the entered.  "Harry, did you do all your homework, when did you get back last night, for that matter, where WERE you last night?  The rest of the team got back much earlier." She suddenly stopped in her tirade.  "Hey, did you sleep at ALL?"

"No, not really.  Too much to do."  He yawned and sat down.  "Tomorrow's Saturday.  I'll sleep then."  He began to eat his breakfast.

"Um, Harry, there's a game tomorrow.." Ron pointed out.

"I know, I'll sleep before it.  Don't worry.  I'm fine."

Ginny listened to the whole exchange, hardly looking up from her eggs.  He wasn't fine, and she knew it.  There was something…more melancholy about him, less carefree.  The Harry she'd known last year wouldn't have stayed up the entire night doing his homework and who knows what else.  He would have been playing chess with Ron, or getting into trouble of some sort, or up in the owlery writing a letter of some sort. He had changed, and she missed his smiles.  They lacked something.

"Ginny," She looked up at Ron, "did you ever win?"  She blushed and looked back down at her eggs.  Ron roared with laughter.  "I'll take that as a no!  Harry, what color are your pieces?"

"A lot of different ones."  He shrugged.  I would have changed them back, but my stomach had other plans.  He grinned, that kind of hollow grin.

Hermione suddenly interrupted, "We need to get going.  Don't want to be late for Potions and give Snape another reason to take off points."  She stood up to leave, but Ron stopped her.

"Aww…'Mione!  Just a few more minutes!  We'll be there in plenty of time!  Hermione sat down with a huff.

Harry's mouth quirked into an odd smile as he turned to Ron.  "_'Mione_"?   He snorted into his orange juice.  "Where did that come from?"

Ron turned bright red, redder than Ginny had earlier.  What was up with these Weasly's and turning red?  "Class..go…now."  He spluttered, practically jumping out of his seat.  This sent both Harry and Ginny into a fit of laughter.  Ginny grinned, it was good to see Harry smile.  But then he and Hermione got up to leave as well.  Oh how she HATED being younger!

Harry turned and waved.  "Bye Ginny, play you again sometime?"

Ginny blushed, again.  "Yeah, I'd like that."  Then buried herself in breakfast again.


	3. Chapter 3 Bickering or flirting?

AN- I know it's short, but it's also the 2nd one tonight…enjoy, reviews greatly appreciated! 

Disclaimer:  is not mine, never will be mine, wish it was mine…you get the idea…

Stop rambling.

NO!  I will never stop rambling!  SHUT UP YOU STUPID VOICES!

Chapter 3 

Ron arrived in Potions just before Harry and Hermione.  Obviously he had been very embarrassed.  Harry sat down next to him with Hermione on his other side.  He leaned over to Ron.  "I can't believe you called her that!"  And grinned as Ron blushed again.

"And I can't believe you spent all morning playing chess with my sister." He hissed back.  For the first time all morning it was Harry's turn to blush.  Ron, of course, noticed this.  "You like her don't you?"  He grinned.

"I never said that."  Harry blushed harder.

"But I can tell." Ron was REALLY grinning now.  "I don't mind you know."

"Class is starting, shut up!"  Hermione poked Ron in the side, who then rolled his eyes and winked at Harry.

The rest of the class was pretty uneventful, Snape only took a total of 20 points from Gryffindor, (Neville blew up his cauldron again) and Malfoy had been somewhat civil, if he could be called that.  Harry had been amazingly alert throughout the entire class, but the same could not be said for History of Magic, where he fell sound asleep.  Even Hermione couldn't bring herself to wake him, simply deciding to give him the assignment later on.  You didn't need to stay awake for Professor Binns's lessons anyways.

Harry was still groggy from his nap by the time they got to lunch.  Ginny noticed this of course.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"  She had learned her lesson on wording her questions.  No need to embarrass herself again.

"Yeah, just tired.  I think I just slept through all of history.." He looked at Ron questioningly.

"Yep, you did.  No one wanted to wake you.  Lord knows you need the rest."  He grinned.  "Even little Miss teacher's pet was ok with it!"  He grinned at Hermione.

"Oh shut up.  Just because I actually pay attention and TRY to follow the rules doesn't make me a teacher's pet!"  Hermione glared at Ron.  This was evidently going to be another of their arguments.  At least they had gotten over the 'I'm not going to talk to you' moods after their arguments.  Now it was more playful.

Harry leaned over to Ginny, "Why do I get the feeling that they're flirting?"

"Because they are!"  They both began to laugh, going completely unnoticed by the arguing lovebirds.

"Wonder when they're going to admit it."  Harry mused.

"Probably never."  They both grinned and continued eating, trying to ignore their bickering friends.


End file.
